End Of Spirits
by LilSis0401
Summary: Marissa wakes up from a coma to find everything has changed. People have left her life. New ones have entered. But will she be able to get the old ones back while keeping the new?
1. Chapter 1

Marissa Cooper woke up to the very obnoxious beeping of the heart monitor. She looked around the white hospital room and was confused instantly. What happened to her? What was going on? Where was Summer? Where was Alex, and Zach and Seth and Ryan? She kept looking around the room as if her friends were going to pop up from behind the equipment. The door opened and Seth quietly made his way in. "Seth?" Marissa called her voice raspy. Seth looked at her with shock.

"Hey your up, uh you want me to get Summer?" He asked. Marissa nodded,

"Yeah that'd be great and can you get Alex?" She asked. Seth gave her a weird look but walked back out of the room.

"How is she?" Summer asked worriedly.

"Well she's up and she asked for you and Alex." Seth said with an uneasy smile. Summer's face dropped.

"Wait what do you mean she asked for Alex?" Summer asked.

"I mean I walked in there saw she was awake and then asked her if she wanted me to get you and she said yeah and could I get Alex." Seth said slowly. Summer stood in silence for a few seconds. She sighed and walked in the room smiling as soon as she saw her best friend was ok.

"Hey Coop." She said in a whisper. Marissa smiled and said hi back. "So how are you?" Summer asked at Marissa's bedside. "I'm ok, my head is pounding but hey I've gone through worse right?" Marissa said in a hopeful voice. Summer smiled and sat on the edge of Marissa's bed. "So you have any interesting dreams?" Summer asked casually trying not to bring up the Alex situation. Marissa thought for a minute. "Um not really, I dreamt about shoes I know that much, but yeah that's pretty much it." Marissa smiled slightly.

"Same old Coop." Summer joked. "Yeah, so not that I don't love you being here but where's Alex?" Marissa asked.

"Coop I think we should talk." Summer said. Marissa sat quiet silently worrying. "Marissa, Alex isn't here. You two broke up a long time ago and since then you haven't even mentioned her name. You and Ryan dated again. A lot has happened." Summer said. Marissa's eyes were turning red. She was so confused. When did all this happen? Why couldn't she remember?

"Good morning Marissa, how are you today?" A doctor asked walking up to the bed both the girls were sitting on.

"Confused." Marissa said simply.

"Well I'm sorry about that. Maybe we can clear a few things up later but for now I think we need you're healthy." He said. Seconds later he asked Summer to leave so that he could check up on and do a few tests on Marissa making sure she would stay conscious.

Within a few days Marissa was filled in with the details. Alex and her broke up, She got back with Ryan. Broke up with Ryan, which didn't surprise her. And then The crash. Lately her dreams were memories of the car falling down the side of the hill. But her memories while she was awake were ones of Alex. Her lips, her hair, her eyes. She couldn't get the blonde out of her head. It was a useless attempt.

She sat on her bed just staring out into space. She hated remembering Alex because it brought the pain of knowing that she was gone, but it also held the happiness that she hadn't experienced in a very long time. She felt as if Ryan hadn't even made her this happy.

Sighing a shaky sigh she stood up and walked over to her dresser. On top lay the heart necklace that Alex had given her, after she had stolen it back from the girls ex Jodi.

"_How did you?" Alex asked in disbelief as she stared at the silver heart in her hand._

"_I'm sneaky like that. And now," Marissa said pulling out the second necklace. "You have both." Alex took it as Marissa just smiled at her._

"_No," Alex said finally looking up at Marissa. "This one's yours." She leaned closer to her and put on the necklace for her. _

"Coop?" Marissa quickly shoved the necklace into one of her dresser drawers as she turned to face Summer.

"Yeah?" She asked slightly flustered.

"You ready to go out for dinner?" Summer asked eyeing the dresser. Marissa smiled at her and grabbed her coat from the bed.

"Yeah come on." She said stepping past the dark haired girl. Summer watched Marissa rush out then snuck in her room, slowly opening the dresser drawer. Her face grew sad when she recognized the item. She remembered how Marissa would subconsciously toy with it whenever the two hung out without Alex. "Poor, Coop." She whispered, leaving the room.

"Well this is nice, reminds me of the old days." Julie said with a smile, taking a sip from her wine. The rest of the family smiled except for Marissa.

"Not me." Marissa mumbled. Dr. Neil Roberts looked down at his plate and looked down, while Marissa turned to Summer. "You're sure that Alex didn't leave me anyway of reaching her? At all?" Her voice was pleading. She needed some kind of shred, some chance of hope. Summer frowned even deeper at her.

"I'm sorry Marissa, but I don't think so." She said. It broke her heart to see her best friend now sister in this state. Marissa just nodded and stood up.

"I'll be in the bathroom." She said leaving the table. Kaitlin looked up at everyone. "Ok, now, whose Alex?" She asked.

"I'll explain later." Summer whispered.

Julie felt a little pang of guilt as she remembered what she had said to Alex, acusing Marissa of using Alex to get back at her. "Maybe someone should be with her." Neil said looking at Summer. Again summer only nodded and walked into the Restroom. She heard Marissa sobbing in one of the stalls and sighed to herself. She just wanted there to be a way to make this all easier for her. "Marissa?" Summer called out. Marissa didn't answer though, she just stopped her sobbing and sniffled a few times. "Coop, I know your hurting and…and I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do." Summer told her. She heard the click of the bathroom door and watched as Marissa walked out. "I just want her back." She whispered as she practically collapsed in her friends arms.

"I know sweetie. I know."


	2. Chapter 2

That night Marissa lay in her bed; tears streaming down her face as she hugged a pillow. _Alex please come back. Please._ She pleaded to herself. Her heart wasn't even with her anymore. Alex had taken it, whether she knew it or not.

"_Come on, you can't let her steal your heart."_ Marissa laughed. It was such a corny thing to say, but she got the signature look Alex would give her whenever she had a point.

~_"What are you doing with me?"_

"_Picking up a pint of cherry Garcia and renting a few movies?"_

_~"Are you calling me from outside my door? Because that would be…creepy. Seth."_

"_Seth?"_

"_Can I call you back?"_

_~"Thanks, that was a conversation I did not want to have." _

"_Yeah, I have them with my mom all the time."_

_~"I told her!"_

"_Told who what?"_

"_My mom, about us. I can't believe it, but I did!"_

Marissa turned, shutting her eyes tight as the memories swarmed her. Took over her, and the tears fell harder. Was it possible to die from a broken heart? She felt as if she would have rather died than have to live with this emptiness for the rest of her life.

"_Aren't you sick of me yet? We've hung out everyday this week."_

"_No, why are you sick of me?"_

"_No, no it's just…Jodi's still here."_

"_Jodi. I thought she was leaving."_

"_She was, she was its just. We got in this huge fight a-"_

"_You spent the-"_

Marissa shot up. "Jodi. Of Course. She has to know where Alex is." She whispered quickly changing her clothes.

She creaked her door open to see if any lights were on before she ran back to her bed grabbing her cell phone, but she stopped when she saw Summer standing at the other door in her room, that led to the bathroom. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Uh, um, I thought I heard a noise. I was just going to check it out." Marissa lied flashing Summer a small smile. Summer raised a brow stepping closer.

"Oh, so is that why your dressed in a tiny little black tank top and a denim mini with your favorite pink and black flats?" She asked.

"Since when did you analyze everything?" Marissa asked sighing as she sat down on her bed. Summer sat next to her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Look Marissa, I know you miss Alex, but it'll get better, going to her old trailer isn't going to do anything."

"I wasn't going to her trailer." Summer pulled away from her.

"Oh? So where were you going?"

Marissa looked at the bed spread, taking a stray thread in her fingers. "Well, I just thought I should drop by Jodi's, you know, see if maybe she knew anything about Alex's whereabouts…"

Summer smiled at her in disbelief. "You're kidding right? Not that I don't want you to find her Marissa, but do you really think that her ex is going to help you find her?" Summer said. Marissa shrugged. "It's worth a shot right. I mean the worst she can say is get the hell away from me."

Summer looked up into the blue eyes of her best friend, silently agreeing with her.

Marissa's 2005 red convertible GT parked on the side of the road as Marissa stared at the house in wonder.

"_Ok, we're just going to get what we came for and get the hell outa here, alright."_

"_You alright? You seem nervous."_

"_No, I'm not I just…Don't let her intimidate you, and let me do all the talking. And uh…don't mention anything about the necklace."_

"_I thought you were over her."_

"_I am! I am I just… don't let her talk me into staying the night."_

"_You can't, you have to take me home."_

"_Right good one remember that."_

Marissa smiled as she remembered how she had to speak for Alex. How she got to be her girlfriend for a few seconds. "Coop? Cooper you ok?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine." She told her stepping out of the car. The two walked up the side walk and that pang of loneliness and complete helplessness rushed up upon her.

"Marissa, are you sure you want to do this?" Summer asked again.

"Yes!" Marissa scolded as she walked up the steps, her heart was racing and it took her a few minutes before she could work up the courage to knock.

When she actually did she saw one of Alex's friends. Jessica. She remembered meeting her after she had told Summer about her and Alex dating.

"Marissa?" The brunette asked.

"_I've been dating Alex."_

"_What?"_

"_I mean Alex and I, we've been dating."_

Marissa smiled warily and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She felt her eyes start to burn with fresh tears as her mouth closed and Summer stepped closer to her. "Hey, sorry. I'm Summer Roberts, Jodi wouldn't happen to be here would she? Or actually better yet would you happen to know whe-"

"Whose at the door?" Jodi asked walking up behind Jessica. "What are you doing here?" She asked Marissa.

"Look she just wants to look for Alex ok, please don't be a super bitch and just tell her where she's at. She just got out of the hospital and can only remember Alex, or well the time up to when her and Alex dated." Summer rambled. She barely noticed Marissa behind her having a hard time breathing correctly.

"_Break ups huh?"_

"_Get ready, you're next."_

"_Go ahead and call him if you have to so bad!"_

A loud sob escaped her mouth and her body leaned against railing behind her, her breaths getting shallow, her eyes and heart racing. "Marissa, Marissa calm down ok." Summer said facing her.

"What the hells going on?" Jodi asked. A few more of Alex's friends showed up behind her and it only made Marissa's panic attack worse.

"_I just figured if I couldn't tell my best friend then maybe I'm not ready for this."_

"_So you're here to break up with me?"_

"_But then I told her."_

"_So where'd your friends go?"_

"_Really?"_

"_Well you still want me to meet them don't you?" _

"Marissa?" Summer called.

"Jodi? Whose at the…door? Oh my god. Is she ok?" Marissa sunk to the floor, her own body feeling to heavy for herself.

"I don't know she saw everyone and then just started to not breath right and just oh my god. She just got out of the hospital and, you think its from the hospital?"

"Why was she at the hospital? God, Marissa! Marissa can you hear me? Breath hun. Ok? For me breath?"

Marissa looked up into the calming blue eyes of the one and only Alex Kelly. Her vision started to get darker though, her sight fading from her. And then she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight poured into the some-what cluttered room. A breeze flew through an opened window as whispers were exchanged among a blond and brunette. "She didn't have to stay here! That Summer girl could have drove her home!" Jodi scolded.

Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What did you honestly expect me to do Jodi? It was late!"

Marissa shifted herself on the couch groaning at how uncomfortable it was. Summer lay in a recliner across from her.

"Whatever, I'm going to work, she had better be out of here by the time I get back!" Jodi said grabbing her coat and walking out the door.

Alex sighed and looked back at the living room. Why did she come back? Why was she here now? She walked into the living room kneeling in front of Marissa brushing hair from her face. The temptation of kissing her had never been so strong. "Well Miss Riss, looks like you've got some singin to do when you wake up." She whispered, her hand never leaving the girls cheek. She let her thumb start to stroke her cheek and leaned in to kiss the girls forehead. "I've missed you." She whispered as she pulled away with a sigh. "How bout some breakfast." again it was to herself, or at least she thought it was.

Summer cleared her throat as she got up from the recliner. "Oh, um, good morning. I was just about to make breakfast. Did you want some?" Summer smiled warily and nodded. She watched as Alex's gaze went back to Marissa.

"Uh, just…one second." Alex said walking back to Marissa. Gently, and carefully she lifted Marissa's arm around her shoulder and then tucked her arms under her body, lifting her up, and carrying her to the bedroom. Summer followed and watched as Alex pulled the covers over her bed up to Marissa's shoulder's and again moved hair our of her face. "You really care about her don't you?" Summer asked. Alex didn't answer her. She only walked away back into the kitchen.

"Look just…tell me why she was in the hospital, why did she come back? Why does she still have that necklace? I just don't understand." Alex said. Summer came up next to her and tried her best to explain.

"She was in an accident, one of her ex's wanted revenge. He ran her and Ryan off the road and then she was rushed to a hospital. When she woke up she could only remember the events that happened about a year ago. She claims the last thing she remembers was telling her mom about you two but I think there's more to that story." Summer continued. When she saw the smile on Alex's face she knew that Marissa remembered her happy fun time afterwards. "But anyways after she found out that you two had broken up, she was devastated, I've never seen her so broken. She would stare at that necklace for hours, just staring at it. Then last night I guess you couldn't escape her thoughts and she thought maybe Jodi knew where you were and well here we are. As for why she still has the necklace. I don't have a clue."

Alex nodded and went back to cooking breakfast, her thoughts roaming back to a year ago. "Alex look, I don't know how I missed it, but clearly Marissa never got over you. I mean she's acting as if she's head over heals for you and, I mean that has got to mean something to you. Anything?"

"It does, its just, she kind of came back at the wrong time."

"What do you mean?" Summer asked. Alex slowly raised her hand to reveal a sparkling diamond ring on her engagement finger. "Oh, my god." Summer breathed.

Marissa shifted in bed every which way. Slowly waking up from her sleep. Before her eyes had even opened she could smell the familiar sent of Alex. Not any kind of perfume or body spray, just a natural smell that Alex always had. She opened her eyes and saw a few familiar posters, her favorite one too, the surfer in the water with the yellow writing. Groggily she hoisted herself up so that she was in a sitting position and looked around the room. It was Jodi's. What was she supposed to expect though, Alex not sleeping in the same room as her girlfriend.

She removed the rest of the covers off her, now realizing that she didn't fall asleep in a bed, she was on the couch. Did Alex move me? She stood up and opened the door as the smell of eggs rushed at her. "Mmmm." She groaned with a smile.

Her feet dragged as she made her way into the living room, feeling slightly dizzy, and as soon as Alex saw her she stopped what she was doing to rush to her side. But not before taking off her engagement ring, which didn't go unnoticed by Summer.

"Hey, hey you feeling better?" Alex asked. Marissa looked up into the blonds caring eyes and her knees gave instantly. "Whoa, I guess not. Jesus Marissa, what are you doing to yourself? Are you eating?" That's when Marissa looked away from her ex. "Well you're going to today, now come. I'll help you to a seat ok." Alex said. She wrapped an arm around Marissa and guided her to one of the stools by the breakfast nook. "There you go." She whispered, standing in front of her for a few more seconds. The urge to kiss came upon her again but she walked away, she didn't want to lead the girl on. "I made eggs, sunny-sides still your favorite right?" She asked. Marissa nodded and turned to Summer who smiled at her sadly.

"How did I end up in the bedroom? Didn't I fall asleep on the couch?"

"Uh, yeah, but. I just figured you weren't very comfortable, so I moved you." Alex said ducking her head. "You don't mind do you?" Marissa shook her head and smiled as a plate was placed in front of her. Now this reminded her of old times.

"Thank you babe." She said then shut her eyes tight. "Sorry. I didn't mean to," She started but Alex just waved it off.

"It's fine,"

"I just it's hard because its so familiar and I mean you used to cook, and that's what I always said,"

"Marissa I said it was ok."

"And I just I guess I kind of forgot since I can only remember being with you and, and, just I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean anything by it," Alex placed her hand in front of Marissa's mouth, but smiled at her.

"It's fine. Stop babbling and just eat ok." She said. Marissa flashed a shy smile and started to eat not knowing till just then how hungry she really was.

Behind the nook Alex took the ring and slid it into her jeans pocket thinking it best if Marissa didn't find out so soon.


End file.
